Everybody Knows
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y todos lo sabían. Hermione deberá tomar una decisión... que quizá se verá influenciada por una gabardina. Luego de Las reliquias de la muerte.


¡Hola a todos! Este es un songfic producto de un arranque de inspiración y melancolía luego de ver _La liga de la justicia_ , no me pregunten como salió esto de una peli de acción de superheroes, ni yo misma lo sé. Sé que aún tengo que actualizar Su mas ferviente amante, pero el capítulo es mas difícil de escribir de lo que creí en un principio. En fin, al menos puedo asegurar con certeza que este si es un one-shot, sin importar lo que mi musa tenga que decir.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes y referencias canon pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la canción en la que me inspiré es Everybody Knows de Sigrid.

Dicho esto a leer, quejas, sugerencias, cumplidos, siéntanse libres de comentarlos.

Au revoir.

 _Everybody knows that the dice are loaded_

 _Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed_

 _Everybody knows the war is over_

 _Everybody knows the good guys lost_

 _Everybody knows the fight was fixed_

 _The poor stay poor, the rich get rich_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Everybody knows_

La guerra había acabado al fin, todos estaban celebrando, Hermione recorrió el callejón Diagon y vio un montón de periódicos que lo anunciaban, sintió una oleada de nausea al ver semejante espectáculo. Todos homenajeaban a los caídos como si hubieran sido ellos quienes estuvieron en la batalla cuando todo lo que hacían era obstaculizarla, todos decían como habían contribuido a la caída de Voldemort cuando todos sabían que nadie había movido un solo dedo. ¿Qué cambiaría a partir de ese momento? Probablemente nada, una vez la euforia de la batalla concluyera todo volvería a la normalidad, volverían a desdeñar a los muggles como si fueran ciudadanos de segunda clase e idolatrarían a los sangre pura. Así era como funcionaba y todos lo sabían.

 _Everybody knows that the boat is leaking_

 _Everybody knows that the captain lied_

 _Everybody got this broken feeling_

 _Like their father or their dog just died_

 _Everybody talking to their pockets_

 _Everybody wants a box of chocolates_

 _And a long-stem rose_

 _Everybody knows_

Esos idiotas burocráticos del ministerio se adulaban a sí mismos por su gran ayuda prestada, todos los sangrepura encabezados por Malfoy decían que siempre habían estado en lo correcto, que eran los héroes de esa cruzada contra Voldemort ¡Como si eso fuera cierto! Gastaban cantidades industriales de galeones en sus fiestas y actos de pedantería, la exhibían a ella como un trofeo y en las partes que en serio se necesitaba el dinero, no lo invertían, gastó toda la fortuna que le dieron como heroína de guerra y tuvo que pedirle a Ron y Harry en muchas ocasiones para que su departamento de cuidado de criaturas mágicas llegara a fin de mes.

La humillaba sobremanera que todos, incluido Ron, eran condescendientes con ella, la trataban como si fuera una niña tonta y caprichosa que estaba mal al pensar en que los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas subyugadas por los magos merecían ser libres o al menos tener condiciones de vida dignas.

Pero ¿Que podía hacer ella? Podía gritar una y otra vez, pero no tenía el suficiente dinero o sangre pura para ser escuchada.

 _Everybody knows that you love me baby_

 _Everybody knows that you really do_

 _Everybody knows that you've been faithful_

 _Oh, give or take a night or two_

 _Everybody knows you've been discreet_

 _But there were so many people you just had to meet_

 _Without your clothes_

 _Everybody knows_

Ron y ella eran la pareja dorada, ambos héroes de guerra, amigos desde la infancia, mejores amigos de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, se adoraban y no perdían oportunidad de demostrarlo. Cuando las oleadas de fans llegaron, el frente unido comenzó a resquebrajarse, solo un poco, nada sin importancia, unas cuantas noches para explorar lo que se había perdido Ron al sentar cabeza tan joven. A pesar de ser la pareja favorita e idolatrada de todos, nadie lo decía, pero todos sabían lo que pasaba tras las sonrisas brillantes y las muestras de afecto.

 _Everybody knows, everybody knows_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Everybody knows_

 _Everybody knows, everybody knows_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Everybody knows_

Se sentía humillada, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras arrugaba las hojas del periódico, los reporteros debían estarla buscando camino al infierno y de regreso esperando ver su sonrisa cada vez más vacía al calificar las indiscreciones de Ron como simples accidentes producto del alcohol. Caminó y dejó el ramo de flores compuesto por luparia, amapola y descurainia sophia en el sobre la tumba, recogió las hojas secas y quitó la maleza con un hechizo.

Durante los últimos años se había hecho un hábito ir a llevar flores a la tumba del profesor Snape, al principio lo había hecho porque lo consideró su deber como alumna y una de las personas a las que él le salvó la vida en miles de ocasiones.

Ahora era una forma de desahogarse y sentirse en una forma muy extraña confortada, gracias a Harry sabía que el profesor Snape o Severus como lo llamaba en su cabeza, comprendía mejor que nadie lo que eran la lealtad y el amor ¿Por qué no había elegido alguien como él para compartir su vida? Culpaba a las hormonas y al arranque de euforia post-guerra.

Recordaba cuando en primer año, antes de que Harry y Ron se convirtieran en sus amigos o cuando ellos la dejaron de lado por una escoba, hizo una lista de lo que quería en una pareja, lealtad, comprensión, inteligencia, una pequeña dosis de sarcasmo, valentía, poca importancia a lo que piensen los demás, alguien que valorara su inteligencia y no se sintiera intimidado por ella, alguien que la retara y la animara a mejorar, entre muchas otras cosas. Para su vergüenza Severus era quien más se acercaba a esa descripción ¿Pero qué sentido tenía el preocuparse por eso? Tenía dos hijos, estaba "felizmente" casada con Ron y… Severus estaba muerto.

Las gotas de agua fría comenzaron a golpearla con fuerza, había olvidado traer la sombrilla en la prisa por escapar de las miradas de lastima y desdén ¿Cómo pudo Severus vivir tanto tiempo soportándolo? Cerró los ojos y se resignó a contraer una pulmonía cuando sintió un pesado abrigo cubrirla.

Levantó la vista y no pudo creer lo que vio. Boqueó como un pez y comenzó a barajar alternativas, seguramente él vio la duda en su cara por lo que se encogió de hombros y respondió. —Tuve más de quince años Granger, hasta el señor Longbottom habría podido encontrar un antídoto con tanto tiempo.

Sentía un remolino de emociones producto del sorpresivo encuentro y el pésimo día producto de la idiotez de Ron, no sabía cómo expresar todos los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza y para su vergüenza estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, solo pudo murmurar. —Es Weasley ahora.

Severus enarcó una ceja. —¿Está segura Granger? Si omitimos sus actos de idiotez impulsiva producto de su naturaleza Gryffindor como su matrimonio con Weasley y su testarudez al no echarse atrás, sigue siendo la misma niñata sabelotodo cuyo apellido es Granger que estuvo durante seis años en mis clases.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y en otro acto de idiotez típica de los Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Duraron casi una hora así, con Hermione abrazandolo y con Severus parado allí sin apartarla, era muy probable que cogieran una pulmonía pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

 _And everybody knows that it's now or never_

 _Everybody knows that it's me or you_

 _And everybody knows that you live forever_

 _When you've done a line or two_

 _Everybody knows the deal is rotten_

 _Old Black Joe's still picking cotton_

 _For your ribbons and bows_

 _And everybody knows_

Hermione recordó la cara de Ron cuando le entregó los papeles del divorcio, tuvo que explicarle el que le mintió descaradamente por años al decir que las infidelidades no habían minado su amor por él cuándo ambos sabían que era mentira, que ella merecía ser feliz siguiendo su propio camino y haciendo las cosas que siempre había querido pero que no había podido ya fuera por él o por los niños ¡Tenía treinta y seis años! Si no era ahora ¿Cuándo?

Recordó su indignación ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a dejarlo a él? ¡Una leyenda! Pero olvidó que ella también lo era y que tenía un temperamento que rivalizaba con el de un Snape enojado, ella pasaría a los anales de la historia como una de las pocas personas capaces de derribar una casa… sin varita.

Estaba frente a los escombros de la casa en la que había vivido con Ron por todos esos años sosteniendo en una valija las pocas cosas que él le había permitido llevarse pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

 _And everybody knows that the Plague is coming_

 _Everybody knows that it's moving fast_

 _Everybody knows that the naked man and woman_

 _Are just a shining artefact of the past_

 _Everybody knows the scene is dead_

 _But there's gonna be a meter on your bed_

 _That will disclose_

 _What everybody knows_

Severus estaba tomando una copa de oporto mientras leía "Un cuento de invierno" y no podía dejar de pensar en uno de sus personajes, había escogido mantenerse al margen del mundo mágico luego de la guerra por una razón en especial ilustrada por la protagonista del cuento.

Escuchó que golpearon a su puerta pero decidió seguir enfrascado en su lectura, luego un sentimiento parecido sospechosamente a la piedad le hizo abrir la puerta, quien fuera que estuviera tocando debía estarse muriendo por una pulmonía con el torrencial que afuera caía.

Se encontró con una Granger empapada que lo abrazó como si realmente se alegrara de verlo. Sorprendido retrocedió y la dejó pasar, hizo un gesto para que dejara la empapada valija junto a la chimenea y se sentara, le pasó una manta y le sirvió una copa de whisky que ella tomó agradecida, luego se quedaron en silencio observando el movimiento de las llamas.

—No sabía a quién más acudir.

—No soy el tipo de persona a la que uno acude cuando necesita algo Granger.

—¿Seguro? Yo siempre creí que era el diablo.

—Supongo que en eso tiene razón Granger.

—No quería meter a Harry y a Ginny en esto, mis padres no saben sobre...

—Las imprudencias que el alcornoque que tiene por marido hizo.

—Ex-marido. —Murmuró entre dientes. —Y bueno, no tengo dinero.

—¿Me está diciendo Granger que tomó una decisión inteligente y que el imbécil no le dejó ni un centavo? Sé que si dependiera de sus arcas Granger, viviría en la calle, no mucha gente patrocina las políticas caritativas que usted pretende llevar a cabo. —Hermione solo podía mirar al piso avergonzada.

Severus suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. —No suelo dormir mucho Granger, puede quedarse en mi habitación durante la noche. —En ese momento el rugido del estómago de Hermione se escuchó. —¿Quiere comer algo Granger? No soy un chef pero me las arreglo lo suficiente.

Ella asintió y fueron juntos a la cocina donde ella le observó embelesada cocinar, cortaba los ingredientes con elegancia y si bien no probó ni una sola vez los platos, estaban exquisitos.

Comieron y hablaron de banalidades, cuando acabó la cena tomaron vino y siguieron hablando de pociones. Cuando el alcohol se les subió a la cabeza comenzaron a abordar temas un tanto espinosos como las interacciones románticas, ella le confesó que se sentía seriamente decepcionada de lo poco placenteras que las actividades maritales le resultaban, luego debatieron las cualidades de un buen amante y una buena pareja estable.

Cuando estaban demasiado obnubilados por el alcohol, pusieron a prueba muchas de sus hipótesis, los labios se rozaban, las prendas caían, las manos tocaban, los cuerpos se adoraban y gemidos se escuchaban, durante esa noche se quisieron como amantes que llevaban años sin verse.

Al día siguiente, para sorpresa de Hermione las cosas no eran incomodas, o no tanto como deberían, se conocían lo bastante bien para poder hablar sin tapujos, Severus le permitió quedarse otro día, que se convirtió en semana, que se convirtió en un mes y así sucesivamente.

Ambos entraron en una rutina cómoda, desayunaban juntos y ya que ninguno era una persona mañanera se limitaban a comer, luego cada uno iba a su trabajo y allí comía, cenaban juntos – salvo los jueves que para alegría de Hermione al fin podía invitar a personas intelectualmente interesantes a cenar, cosa que nunca había podido hacer a lo largo de su matrimonio porque según Ron caería dormido sobre la mesa por conversaciones tan aburridas – y discutían sobre una gran variedad de temas, luego cada uno leía sobre algún tema de su interés y finalmente se dedicaban a actividades más lúdicas como deportes de interiores.

 _And everybody knows that you're in trouble_

 _Everybody knows what you've been through_

 _From the bloody cross on top of Calvary_

 _To the beach of Malibu_

 _Everybody knows it's coming apart_

 _Take one last look at this Sacred Heart_

 _Before it blows_

 _Everybody knows_

Luego de su separación con Hermione, todo fue un caos, los reporteros se le abalanzaron encima porque Hermione no estaba a su alcance, ella siempre había sido la que lidiaba con esas cosas y por primera vez en su vida no le gustó ser el centro de atención.

Sus padres no habían hecho nada por defenderlo y le dijeron "ya que había hecho su cama, era mejor que durmiera en ella", sus hermanos, cuñadas y Harry se habían puesto en el lado de Hermione. Creyó tontamente que como Sortilegios Weasley era la que financiaba buena parte de sus campañas filantrópicas – ya que Hermione no ganaba mucho en el ministerio y se empeñaba en pagar la mitad de los gastos familiares – ella volvería por ayuda y así él podría enamorarla de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa eso no pasó, cuando preguntó quién la financiaba solo le habían respondido que un reputado pocionista que pertenecía a la familia Prince, una de las familias sangrepura más prestigiosas del Reino Unido, había mostrado interés en la obra de su esposa y al verla en una precaria situación, decidió patrocinarla.

Un par de semanas después el mundo mágico ingles fue sacudido con la noticia que S. S. Prince, uno de los solteros más cotizados según la revista Corazón de Bruja, era nada más ni nada menos que el héroe de guerra Severus Snape quien no había muerto sino que decidió mantener un perfil bajo y su familia había cerrado filas a su alrededor reclamándolo como uno de los suyos.

Pero las noticias no acabaron allí, un par de meses comenzó a rumorearse que Hermione Granger estaba siendo cortejada por un mago de alta alcurnia. Cuando él le reclamó por eso, ella solo se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que si sus hijos estaban bien con eso ¿Cómo podía tener él el descaro de reclamarle?

Medio año después, la noticia del compromiso entre Severus Snape-Prince y Hermione Granger fue publicada ante la sorpresa de todos, sin excepción. La cena para celebrarlo fue un evento memorable, todos los Wealey se encontraban allí incluido Ron que estaba fulminándolos con la mirada, Rose estaba pletórica por la cantidad de atención que recibía, Hugo seguía a Severus como un cachorro y este le explicaba con paciencia varias cosas, los hijos de los Weasley estaban entre asustados y fascinados, los Malfoy habían hecho acto de presencia con los Prince, los asombrados padres de Hermione aún enojados con Ron pero encandilados con Severus pese a la diferencia de edad también estuvieron presentes. Todos pudieron notar sin embargo la complicidad y el afecto que bullía entre la pareja, eso y el que fueran encontrados entre un ropero algo despeinados y acalorados.

El matrimonio fue considerado la boda del año, no había quedado ningún detalle sin ser tomado en cuenta, todo había quedado a cargo de Hermione y Jean a diferencia de la boda anterior, los invitados fueron un tanto peculiares, estaban todas las familias, muchas personas influyentes y bastantes académicos reputados que vinieron por petición de Severus para alegría de su esposa.

El año 2018 trajo consigo la renuncia del ministro de magia y la designación de una muy embarazada Hermione Granger-Snape como la nueva Ministra de Magia. Un par de meses luego de juramentar para el cargo nacieron las gemelas Eileen y Jean Prince-Granger.

Una noche, Severus estaba tomando un trago luego de poner a dormir a las gemelas cuando vio a su esposa en un muy delgado camisón de seda blanca, se acercó a él y le arrebató la copa para beber ella también. Se subió a horcadas sobre él y murmuró. —De haber sabido que terminaría con The Halfblood Prince como compañero de vida… habría dejado a Ron plantado en el altar.

Severus rió entre dientes. —El pasado no se puede cambiar.

Hermione le sonrió con inocencia. —Touché, pero hay cosas que si podemos cambiar, como el destino de la inexistente línea masculina de la próxima generación de la familia Prince.

—Correcto Granger, esa es una gran preocupación ¿No le parece? El destino de una línea de sangre mágica en Gran Bretaña está en sus manos. —Atrajo a su esposa hacía si para besarla y ponerse a trabajar en solucionar ese problema, que no se dijera nunca que Severus Snape no daba lo mejor de sí para ayudar al mundo mágico.


End file.
